2008-06-18
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Dave O'Neil, Cal Wilson, Damien Leith, Natalie Pa'apa'a, Guests: Natalie Pa'apa'a, Damien Leith, Cal Wilson, Dave O'Neil, The -06-s (as The Jues) The teams were Alan, Natalie and Dave, and Myf, Damien and Cal. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Bottom 100, You're the Voices, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty One (18/06/2008) Our special guests this week are Blue King Brown band member Natalie Pa'apa'a, comedian and radio announcer Dave O'Neil, Irish singer/songwriter Damien Leith and Kiwi funny girl Cal Wilson. This week's closing performance is a special one, as it involves one guest performing a cover of Whitney Houston's, "I Will Always Love You". Stay tuned... This weeks 'Look Ma...' band are [http://www.myspace.com/thejunestunes The Junes]. Myf's Team Irish born singer/songwriter Damien Leith was introduced to music at a young age. His dad was always playing the guitar around the house however it wasn't until Damien turned 16 that he had the urge to pick up a guitar. The first song her played was Neil Young's, "Needle and the Damage Done". He hasn't put the guitar down since. Damien has just released a third album, Catch The Wind: Songs of a Generation. The album is a collective of his favourite singer/songwriters from the 60s and 70s, with songs such as 'Only Love Can Break Your Heart' (Neil Young) and 'Wild World' (Cat Stevens). To find out more about Damien click [http://www.damienleith.com.au/ here] Kiwi born, Cal Wilson, is a stand-up comedian and radio personality who has graced us with her presence more than once. She has appeared, to critical acclaim at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival. Her stand up show 'Up There, Cal Wilson', in 2006 was a sell-out at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Cal has appeared on shows such as SkitHOUSE, Rove Live and Thank God You're Here and The Wedge. Until she graces us again, you can catch Cal on Nova 969 with Akmal on The Akmal and Cal Show. Alan's Team Australian band Blue King Brown is a band for your hips, heart and head. Their music is a mix of funk, reggare, blues and roots. They have gone from drumming on the streets of Byron Bay to winning an APRA Award. One of the founding members, Natalie Pa'apa'a, joins us on Spicks and Specks. The band has toured in support of John Butler Trio, Michael Franti and Spearhead, Damian "Jr Gong" Marley and Cody ChestnuTT. They have released a self-titled EP (2005), followed by their full length album Stand Up (2006). To find out more about Blue King Brown, click [http://www.bluekingbrown.com/ here] Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comedians with over 15 years experience working the Aussie comedy scene. He's a member of the 'Spicks and Specks' family but his day time job is his breakfast slot on Vega 91.5 along side Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. Dave starred in the feature film 'The Nugget' (2002) along side Eric Bana and Stephen Curry. Next up was 'Takeaway', a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in. He played the role of Mal, the Butcher. In 2007 he released his fourth book 'Everything Tastes Better Crumbed', written with his usual candid humour. He has also released two children's books "Raised by Frank" and "Lies your Parents tell you". Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes